my money for your hart
by viper the tigerdragon
Summary: this storie is humanized ...diego wanted to get his money but gets something better...
1. Chapter 1

it whas a cold winter day a few friend where walking in the snow buying stuff and laughing..

no pov

manny: hey diego when are you going to get a girlfriend?

diego: .. i dont know i thing im not interested in the girls of this town..

sid: hey look its max i tought that he stil has to pay you...

diego: he does... im going to get my money and go home im done for today..

ellie: okay see you later..

diego: bye guys..

diego pov.

i walked to the croud of people...

max: okay who is going to pay...

- im going for 5..

max: okay we have a 5 who takes gives more?

- 7

-8

max: 8 anymore? .. no sold.!

i saw whas he whas doing .. there where a few people wo needed work but he is selling them like slaves..

i walked to him ..

diego ; max..

max: hey diego how are ya ...

diego; im good .. listen you stil own me money a lot...

max; okay how much...

diego:1 thousand..

max: ow yeah ... i remember but that whas a long time ago can we just to 500?

diego; nope..

max; okay .. how about il give you one ove those and we have a deal..

i looked at him ..: no..

max; come on i have a realy special one for ya come with me..

he walked in a house to the basement ..

max; a man gave her to us when she disobayed him .. she had a lot of pain but he just but chains on her neck and arms and legs i cant get them of..

he opend the door there whas a girl with long wild black hair and blue eyes..

she whas wearing a black top with black cloves that where up to her shoulders..her long tight paints where to her hips she had balck belt on her and long black boots to her knees..

**damn she looks good.. but i stil dont know why i have to be here..**

diego: why am i here?

max: if you get the chains of her ... then you can have her...

i looked at her her eyes looked at the ground i walked ot her and she looked at me..

she blinked a few times but then she looked really tiered..

diego: dont move okay? i but my knife on the chain around her neck..

she looked at me ...i broke the chains of her neck she took a beep breath.. she whas panting i also made her arms free and her legs she collapsed to the ground on her knees..

i picked her up and caried her away...

max: so where good?

diego: it she beheaves yeah and if she dont ... il get it enyway

i walked with the girl in my arms to my car...

when i opened the door she moand a little she opend her eyes..

she looked at me scared and suprised..

i put her on the passenger's seat and closed her door.

a few minuts later i whas riding home..

she didnt say anything to me she just looked around outside..

i rememberd the bag of food in my car ...

diego; your hungery?

she looked at me and shook her head..

i chuckeld; you lost you tongue or something?

she smiled at me and closed her eyes..

when she opend them she saw something that she really wanted to touch..

she looked at phone it whas in my pocket..

diego: what?

she looked shocked her cheeks turend red and she just looked away..

i grapped my phone and opend a game..

diego; here..

she looked at me i handed her my phone she played the game until we got home..

when i stopped she looked out the window and saw the big house where i lived in ..

she whas nerveus,,

diego: can i have my phone..

she gave it back to me trying not to touch my hand..

when we got out of the car i saw that she tryed not to look at me...

i didnt get it is she shy or im i just scaring her..

diego; your okay?

she nodded..

diego: okay then i sighted and opened the door .

i let her walk in first ...

she walked ot the living room there was a flatsreen tv and a big couch iwth a bar to the wall with a kitchen to it... there whas a lot of room..

she stopped in the middel in the room i walked to her..

diego; why aren't you talking to me?

- i-im sorry i didn't mean to be disrespectful.. im sorry..

diego; you aren't disrespectful why would you think that..

i walked to the kitchen..

- b-becouse .. before i came here the guy who took me in he said it whas disrespechtful and then he would beat me up..

diego: are you scared of me?

she nodded ..

diego: no need to i wont hurt you.. and if you want to make some rules just say tel me and we can talk about it..

- i have a question ..

diego; sure tel me.

- do i have to earn my food and stuff?

diego: no .. why would you if your hungry there is the frindge

- what about bedtime..

diego; i dont have one so why should you...

she looked les shy..

- alright ... um there is one thing i really wanne ask..

diego; ask i dont care if its strange..

- o-okay um ... you aren't that kind of guy who wants affection everynight right? she replied nerveus i could hear that she whas scared..

diego; how do you mean that ...

- um .. like doing it everynight..

diego; what it..

- it like in a sexual way..

diego; ow that no .. im not really on to that stuff enymore..

she sighted in relieve..

diego: takes some worries away didn't it..

- yeah it does..

diego; whats your name..

- ow .. its shira i didnt expect you to care about my name..

diego; why not.. it a really pretty name..

shira: t-thank you ... she looked around and walked to the window..

diego: are you okay?

shira: .. yes im fine can i do something for you..

**ow thats her deal she behaves this way becouse that other guy used her as a slave ... lets see how am i going to change that..**

diego: come here..

she walked to me and sat down on a chair by the bar

diego; listen your not a slave im not going to use you... do what you like to but just behave and its fine...

she smiled at me she had a pretty smile..

shira: what are you doing?

she leand over the bar her breats here laying on it** i could beleave that one girl can make me lose my mind with one move..**

diego: just thinking what to eat

she leand back again and walked to me.. her body whas wel traind...

shira: what is it?

diego; huh?

she looked at me : what are you going to make?

diego: ow ... um what do you want...

she looked at me and tought for a moment ...

shira: i remember that my mom made pasta ... i stil have the recipe ..

diego; you wanne make diner?

she smiled at me: is that okay with you?

diego; sure have fun ...

i walked out of the kitched...to my bedroom **shit! i dont have a place for her to sleep jet..**

i heard someone knock on my door..

diego: yeah

shira: um ... can you help me ...

i walked to the door..

shira: i whas busy cooking and um .. there where two boys at the door and they kept staring at me and they where looking for you and i wanted to change my clothes and they stole my top..

diego; why did you change your clothes..

shira: becouse i dont like there they are old and the two boys wont give it back and i cant chase them becouse im half naked..

diego; il get it for you just stay here..

i walked to the living room crash and eddie where sitting on the couch.

diego: what are you doing in my house!

eddie: um ... sorry but there whas a cute girl and she gave us her top! he replied happy..

diego: yeah .. no give it to me and leave!

the gave it to me and left.

diego: Shira ...

shira; yeah?

i gave her the top ... she smiled at me and hugged me..

het boobs where presst against my chest..

diego; why are you half naked!

shira: i told you...!

diego: dont yell at me.

she took a few steps back covering her breasts and looking ashamed..

diego; listed you can do what you like to but watch you mouth!

shira: i... im sorry i wont do it again ..

diego; you better not...

i walked out of my room i heard her crying...

i opend the door: its not you its just that ... you ... really need to keep your cloths on ... until im used to you it just felt wired becouse that whas the first time someone did that

shira: i.. im sorry im just use to that stuff becouse the other guy always touched me and one day i brake his arm he gave me to your friend..

diego; just put your top back on and eat your diner im going to take a shower ..

she put her top on and walked away...

the image of her boobs are stil in my head...

**why cant i just forget it!**

when i got out of the shower there whas a plait of food on the besk in my room ..

i opend my door and saw that shira whas laying on the couch i walked to her ( i whas wearing pants )

diego: why are you sleeping here?

shira; where do i have to sleep..

diego:i have a room up stairs.. you can use it..

she looked to the ground and then back up at me ...

shira: okay c-can you ... show me.

i smiled at her and we walked upstairs..

she looked around the hall to see some pictures of me and my friends ..

diego; here is the room..

i opend the door ..

there whas a king size bed with a flatscreen on the wall ... with a bathroom and a desk..

shira: thank you..

i noticed that she whas stil nerveus about something ...

diego; your okay?

shira; yeah im .. fine its just that im used to chains around my neck and arms and stuff...

diego: well in this house you dont have to worrie..

shira: thank you sir..

diego: why did you call me sir?

i looked at her she blushed; b-becouse ... i-i ...dont know your name..

diego: ow right sorry ... its diego

she smiled at me : thank you diego..

diego; its okay ... you should get some sleep kiddo..

shira: im not a kid..

i looked at her: how old are you..

shira: im ... 18

diego; stil a kid... so go to bed before you're grounded... i winked at her

she giggeld getting that i whas joking.

shira: good night ...diego

diego; good night . i closed the door and walked to my own room.

i layed down on my bed staring to my wall ... then i rememberd i didnt eat jet i grapped the plate and walked to the kitched .

just when i wanted to put it in the microwave i heard a loud scream..

i ran upstairs to find shira in her bed screaming i sat down next to her gently waking her up..

diego; he wake up...

she opend her eyes and when she saw me she hugged me close..

diego: are you okay?

shira: no ... im scared what if that man comes back to get me...

i sighted: dont worrie im here...

shira: c-can .. i sleep with you?

she looked at me tears streaming form her eyes they looked frightened..

diego: sure come with me..

i helpt her up she moand in pain...

she walked with me to my room and fel on the bed..

diego; are you sure your okay ... i just moand in pain...

shira; yeah my legs hurt from the standing and the beating up i got..

i looked at her legs..

diego: we have to go to the doctor tomorrow...

shira; why?

diego; becouse i think something is wrong with your muscles..

she looked shocked: .. am i going to be handicapped?

diego; no .. i dont think so..

she sighted and grapped my hand pulling me on the bed next to her she put her head on my chest..

**i really hope she is okay..**

the next day...

shira pov..

i woke up and i looked at my legs... i wanted to stand up but i cant move them!

shira; diego!

he woke up and looked at me; what?!

shira: my legs i cant move them.. i almost cryed...

he picked me up and put me in the car...

diego; i think this is really bad...

i gasped in pain.. i did my best not to look weak but this whas some serious shit.

...when we arrived ...

no pov..

diego help shira out of the car and caried her inside..

he walked to the desk...

mrs velow; hello diego what can i do for ya...

diego; my friend has problems with her legs ...

mrs velow: alright il can ..

diego; thank you ..

they sat down shirs leand to him grapping his shirt every time she felt pain...

diego; its gonne be okay..

a few seconds later the doctor came in..

doctor dew: hello can you get a wheelchair and put her in there..

diego did what he what told..

doctor dew: okay lets go to my room to see what the problem is..

they walked to the big hospital...

shira: im scared...

diego: i know sweety...

she looked up at him and smiled..

doctor dew; there we are now let get to work...

diego put shira on a big table..

shira: its cold!

doctor dew; haha yeah its going to get warm soon ..

shirs felt the metal getting warm she relaxed ..

doctor dew walked to her legs and gently touched them... shira moand in pain and put her nails in to the metal leaving some markes..

doctor dew: just what i tought..

diego; what?

doctor dew: she is going to be okay she just needs to train her legs again nut firts she needs to learn to walk..

shira; but yesterday i walked..

doctor dew: yes .. i beleave you but your brian needs to get use to it your legs are to tiered..

diego; so what now?

doctor dew; she need 24/7 training to at night her legs have to me messaged before she goes to sleep and she needs to walk so somebody needs to train her at day.. and with some pressure becouse if that wont happen she wont walk again..

diego; so she needs training form somebosy that wil push her to her limits?

docter dew; yes...

diego; alright ... thank you docter...

...

no pov.

shira: so where are we going?

diego; to the besecamp...

shira didnt get it .. what he hell is a basecamp!

shira; why!

diego; to make sure you wil walk someday

i looked ahaid to se a dead end on the road it whas a cliff!

shira: diego...

diego: its okay dont worrie..

he drove of the cliff i screamed and grapped my chair tight ...

then the car landed in some water..

shira: are you trying to kill me?!

diego: no ... its al okay this thing is amphibious.

he drove to the land ..

its turend dark.. everything looking like it whas night...

shira: d-diego where are we going?

he didn't respond to me..

i gently touched his hand but he pulled away..

i sighted and looked the other way..

after a few minuts in the dark i saw a big tunnel and there we stopped.

diego got out of the car ..he opend the door and caried me with him.

i saw a big door with a scaner on the left wall he put his and on it and the door opend..

i looked around it whas just like gigantic gym/house villa.

- hey diego... who is that?

a guy walked to us he whasnt really strong and he wasnt whas you call in a geat shape and he smelt bad!

diego: this is shira .. she needs to walk again..

- hi im sid..

shira: hello sid ... im shira

diego: where are the rest?

sid: manny and ellie are with peaches shopping and granny is playing a game and crash and eddie are hiding form you..

diego: okay im going to bring her to the traings room..

sid: okay buddy...now where is granny!.. GRANNY!

shira: he is funny but she doesnt smel good..

diego: yeah .. thats sid..

he opend a door to a big room with some waits and other stuff.

he put me down on a bench..

diego: can you walk to me?

he whas e few steps away..

shira: il try...

i stood up but i before i took one step i fel diego coucht me..

diego: lets do this another way.

he grapped my hips and pulled my close he turend me around to my back whas against his chest he put hia arms round my stomic..

diego: take a step..

i took a step it whas painfull but i did it..

diego: i have a idea. he pulled me up abit to there whas les weight on my feet but i could stil walk..

i took a few steps it felt better we walekd like this for a few minuts until my legs gave up..

i fel on the ground...diego pulled me back up.

diego: your okay?

- yeah im fine..

- your sure? he looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes.

i sighted: yeah im fine..**i wanted to walk again soooo bad i could drop down but i have to do this..**

- okay then lets try it again..

he grapped me again but this time he looked my in my eyes he walked back as i walked to him..

i smiled at him.. i felt the pain in my legs i dropped down again..

diego: okay what are you doing?!

- im okay just help me up and we just try harder...

- no its enough now you need to rest we have to do this with patience.

i looked to the hard ground and i felt him lifting me again he caried me to the living room..

- if we do to much work you wil never walk your going to destroy your muscles..

i swallowed then i spoke: b-but .. i wanne walk..

- i know but we dont need to rush this... okay?

- okay .. can i hve some food im hungry..

he smiled at me and walked to the living room and put me on the couch...

- what do you wanne eat?

- pancakes! with... wipped cream..

he cuckled: are you sure?

- yeah .. ow and cherries..

- yeah sure use me..

i giggeld: i sure wil.

he whas busy in the kitchen i wanted to watch tv .. i coudn't reach the remotecontrol.

i grapped the table and stood up with pain i closed one eye.. i used the furniture to get to the closet..

- what the hell are you doing?!

diego walked ot me and pushed me on the couch..

- he.. why did you do that?

- are you crazy you cant do this..if you want something just ask..

i looked away ashamed... : i..im sorry i just wante to prove that im not weak..

- your not weak ... you just need help.

i looked away from him. i felt him putting his hand on my cheek..

i turend my head to say something but then i kissed my on his lippes..

we pulled away quickly..

-i im so sorry i didnt mean that...

i whas staring in his eyes i cant believe that he just said that he whas tiered..

-why are you saying sorry...whas is to bad?

he looked at me: i-i.. didnt mean it like that..

i slaped him in his face: dasterd!

he said nothing for a few seconds his face turend the other way then out of no were he grapped my arm and he trowed me on the table my head whas bleeding the table whas made out of glass!

i started panting my hand where coverd in blood everywere... i screamed... i screamed out so loud everybody just came to me.. sid the two jurk twins( that stole my top) tree people i dont know..

- what happend sid said to me...

- he .. he pushed me on the table after i kissed him ...i didnt mean to ..

diego looked at me then i saw that his eyes where golden yellow ... he shook his head and looked around..

- what happend?

he looked at me and saw all the blood and the glass..

i whas crying and shaking...

- shira i ... he tryed to help me his hand close to me..i pulled away .

- please .. please dont hurt me enymore... im sorry

everybody gasped..

a grown women with light brown hair talked to diego.

- you did this to her!

- ellie .. listen let me..

- no.. look what you have done to her..

he didnt want to look at me...

- come on ellie it whas just a little accident.. right diego?

- no ... i did it becouse i wanted to...

they all looked at me and then back to diego ...

the two twins walked to him..

- how could you do that?eddie asked

- i .. i just lost it . diego replied.

- manny can you get her to a hospital? ellie asked him..

- sure and then everything can go back to normal..

i felt the rage taking me..

- WHAT! you really think im going to let this pass ! he pushed me on a glass table i could have died..

- i know what i did and im going to make it up with you...

there whas no glass in my body only with a couple wounds.

he gently picked me up i tryed to get out of his strong grip..

- no! .. i dont wanne go!

i tryed to hit him again but mu hand hit a wall..

i began to cry ... this wil never end...

when we got to another room .. he out me on a medical bed.. and looked at me..

- just dont move okay? he said and walked away..

- w..what are you going to do with me...i asked still in tears..

he looked at me he had a few bottles in his hands .

- im going to .. clean your wound and then you have to go take a bath and go to sleep..

he walekd to me and started to clean my wounds..

- i. .. it hurts! i yelled and grapped the medical bed...

- sst it wil be over before you know it...

when he whas gone with cleaning the wounds he caried me to the bathroom..

- just take you clothes off and cal me when your done...

- i .. i cant

he looked at me..

- what?

- i cant take my clothes of ... can you help me?

he swallowed...

- i .. okay fine...

- can you start with my top?

his hand where shaking ...

diego pov..

i gently took het top of .. then her bra after than i had a hard time looking away form her boobs..

she had a D cub or something...

she looked at me..

- are you okay? she asked me with a soft voice

- yeah .. i just never did this before..

i took of met pants and her underwere. i didnt whant to touch her naked body she held her arms up i gently pisked her up her breast pressed against my chest i took a sharp breath before putting her in the tub"is that all?" i asked she shook her head"you need to wash me...please?" she looked at me i smiled and grabbed a spondge and let it carefully go over her body she enjoyed it when i got to thw womenhood she moaned she slapped her hand in fornt of her mouth i blinked staring at her"are you okay?"she nodded"did it hurt?" she shook her head "do it again"she said i stared at her before shrugging and letting the sponge go over her womenhood a few more times her body began to shake and she moaned loud i didnt know what i just did" your okay?" shira sighted and closed her eyes"yeah ... im fine its the first time i came and i liked it" i looked away from her and stood up grabbing a towel and picked her up from the tub and put her on my bed i gave her the towel while she whas drying her self off i walked down stairs to come face to face with a really angry ellie

"what?"

"first you almost killed her and now you rape her too! whats wrong with you?!" i blinked before giving her a evil smile i whas a little bigger then her i walked closer i muscels tensend "so .. what if i did ... who knows how meny girls i got in my closet do you know? i dont i lost track... ya know maybe somebody else wil fit in there too... dont you argee!"my voice whas thick and dark ellie did a few steps back as i walked closer"ya know ellie... maybe i should make sure shira cant use her legs ever again maybe ... if i do she wil never get away enymore and im thinking of making sure you alse cant came you peach... well what do ya say?"

"t-thats not like you diego you would never do that!"

"your right so stop saying i raped her becouse you know my history !"i yelled at her she stared at me and sighted

"im sorry diego you where right... but what did you do to make her moan"

"i onley washed her becouse she cant do it her self i guees i touches a sensitive spot" i blushed a bit ellie giggeld

"how did you do that voice? its creeping me out.."

"its more creepy with a brooklyn accent"

"really i cant believe it.."

"i have a idea lets scare the shit out if manny!" i said my enegrie whas really high

"okay but lets turn of the lights... and make you more ... dangeres"

a few minuts later

i whas hiding in the dark ellie cut the power off my eyes where glowing and i had sharp teeth. manny walked around with a flash light

"oi manny!"i yelled i smacked his flash light on the floor it broke

"who is there?"

"were ya goin mate? ... ya dont want ta have some fun!"i said behind him he turend around

"get away from me!" he yelled

" woah woah .. what ya doin .. dont ya want tha see ya wife and daughtah? ... hmmm hahahahaha! they where taisty!"

"you eat them!?"

i chuckeld manny had no idea it whas me

" aye mate i did... and what do we have where .. your my diner!... aaaahahahahahaha!... "

i atacked him well it looked like it before i burst out in to laughter when manny whas laying on the floor

"ahahahahaha! ow my god ellie! did ya see that!" the power whas back on ellie whas laught

"w..what is this?!"manny yelled getting up

"il tell ya wha this is ya jus got prankt!" i whas laughing ellie almost fell over

"im sorry manny but its to funny!"

manny smirkt"yeah ... it kinda what but how did diego do that voice?"

"i dont know he didnt tell me"

they all looked at me i but both my arms behind my head and walked upstairs"wont tel you!"

i walked to shira she whas laying on my bed she whasn't sleeping at all she whas just looking at the wall

"you okay?" i asked she nodded i walked to her and moved the blanked away but she grabbed it tightly

"dont... im stil naked.." she told me this becouse she knew i didnt like it when she whas naked i mean she whas pretty and all but its just wiered

"okay .. thanks for telling me that... do you want some fresh clothes?"

she blinked and then smiled

"yeah .. i would like that"

i smiled back and walked to ellie and asked her if she had some clothes she gave me some when i got back into my room shira whas sitting on my bed the blanked coverd her lowerbody but her breasts and belly where out i blushed abit i walked to her.

"i-i got some clothes for you"

she looked at me before noticing me trying not to look at her glorius bosy of hers

"im sorry am i making you nervous?" she asked looking up at me

"no .. its just i cant keep my eyes of your boobs...sorry"

she chuckeld"that okay...i dont mind if you want you watch then you can... im your remember?"

i looked at her she whas stil smiling"yeah ...but it feels wierd tough"

she nodded in understanding"um do you mind rubbing some lotion on me.. my skin is getting dry"

i nodded"sure... wait is that why you took your top off?"

"well.. yeah if i wont you cant reach every spot right?" she gave me a sweet smile

i locked the door and walked to the closet

" why did you lock the door?"

"what if im rubbing lotion on your boobs and somebody like one of the twins comes is... then im crewed for life"i chuckeld

"good point ... what are you doing?"

im looking for something...damn it ..."

"cant find the lotion?"

"i did but the twins used it for one of there pranks again" i said trwoing it away

"so?"

"soo they put something in it... and i already know what is whas"

shira looked at me and stretched"what whas it?"

"garlicpowder... i hate that shit"

shira laughted" its okay ... i think i got some in my purse..."

i walked to a black and purse with golden tiger print on it i opend it and found lotion and other stuff i also grabbede her hair brush and trew it at her she catched it i walked to her and sat on the bed she moved her long wair out of the way i put some lotion in my hands and rubbed it on her back she winced at the sametime

"your okay?"

"c-cold!"she said i smirkt and put the bottle on the floor... my floor whas always hot so it changed the temprature of the lotion. i grabbed some more and moved my hands to her shoulders going closer to her breasts i swallowed when she grabbed my hands and let them slide to her breasts they where round and full i let my hand roam over then she moaned silently i blushed abit i felt the urge to squize them just for fun but i didn't..

"just do it.." shira said to me

"do what?"i didnt understand what she mend

"you wanted to squize then ... just do it"

"how did you know that?!" i said shocked

"your fingers started twitching a bit"

i sighted"your sure?"

"mmmhmmm... you have no idean what that guy did to me.."she shudderd a bit

my hands where stil on her breasts and i grabbed them i sighted before gently squized them she moaned a bit ...

"did that hurt?"

"no... i liked it"

i blinked and tought for a moment _soooo she likes it when i play with her body why?!"_

"why do you like it?"

"i dont know my body likes it"

i nodded and wanted to go lower to her stomic but she stopped me

" i tought you wanted to squize them?"

"i... do"

"then do it .. harder"

i stared at her her eyes where challenging me to do it harder... challenge exepted

"if you want it ... then okay"

i grabbed her boobs again ans squized then hard but not on full forse she moaned loudly... it sounded like pain and joy at the same time"

"diego? what are you doing in there with her?!" i heard ellie

"im just moving her legs so the muscels wont shut down"

"okay... dont do enything bad to her!"

"ellie she is mine of one and two its my own house!"

"what do you mean she is yours!"

"bye ellie!"

i typed in a code so you wont hear enything trough the walles

" ... diego? "

"yeah?"

"c-can you do my lower body next?" shira asked shyly

"sure"i let go of her and she layed down on her stomic and rubbed her waist and hips before going to her tighs and coming closer to her womedhood my rubbing her innertighs

"do you want me to do every part?"

"yes.. even my gender but you have to do that last and with another special cream in my purse"

i sighted"alright... but after this your going to sleep"

"kay kay"

i grabbed her purse and found a purple bottle it whas small and looked like parfume

" this one?" i asked showing her the bottle

"yes thats the one"

she layed down on her back i swalled before putting some cream on my hand and carefully and slowly moving closer to her gender she looked at me before i touched it carefully he shifferd before i rubbed it she began to moan a bit but almost silent... i rubbed it with more pasion then i noticed that she opend her legs a bit more so my finger whas almost going in her" wha.." she looked at me"its okay... you need to do that it keeps my body clean" i sighted before slitting in her she moaned louder her own juice whas covering her pussy and my finger i took it out but she moved it back in i rolled my eyes before pulling it out and rubbing her a few more times then taking my hand away i saw that she whas pouting at me" thats mean!"i chuckeld"just go to sleep" she sat up "i cant ... i whas almost ready to come and you took your hand away!" i sighted in frustration" do it your self shira"

"noooo! your hands are warm mine are cold!"

i sighted" all right but after that yout going to sleep.."

"promise"

i put my hand back between her legs and rubbed her clit and with my other hand i rubbed one of her sensevite spots( just below her pussy in her innertigh) she moaned before hebody began to shake and she came al over my hand i pulled away from me she whas panting i walked to my own bathroom to wash my hands and grab a towel when i came back to clean her up she whas already asleep but i stil cleaned her up and then i layed down next to her pulling the covers over her and myself i still felt dirty for doing that to her but i shook it off and layed my head down and grabbed her leg and plased her knee closer to her chest and stretched again and that 10 times

i fell asleep soon after that

end~


	2. chapter 2 a new life

when i woke up shira whas gone i heart the shower i looked up and noticed my clothes there off my body i whas wearing the pants of my pj and i stood up and walked to the bathroom i saw shira sitting on the floor taking a shower washing her hair

"moring!"she said cheerfull

"mornin ... how did ya get ere?"

"i craweld and whats up with the brooklyn accent?"

i smirkt and shugged" i have no idea why i did that ... i think im stil tired from keeping your hand out of my pants"

i looked back at her she blushed"sorry sometimes i do that i my sleep ... my first owner teached me to do that ...sorry wont do it again"she smiled at me. i walked to her and helped her stand up to grabb a plastic chair for her to sit on

"better?"

"way.." she chuckeld and when she got all the shampoo out of her hair she looked at me like a helpless puppy

"what?" i turend to face her

"done"

i chuckeld and picked her up bridalstyle and caried her to my bedroom again i helped her putting on her underwear and her pants she put her shirt on and tied her hair in a ponytail i helped her up mu arms around her waist and she carefully walked to the door i pickedhet up again before walking down stairs putting her down and helping her get to the kitchen manny,ellie,granny and sid where already eating

"good morning diego ... you loot rather tired today"manny said i lifted an eyebrow

"yeah .. i know i have a good reason for that"i shoot a look at shira she looked at the ground her cheeks turning pink

"so diego what where you to doing last night .. you didnt want me to gett in soo.. spil" ellie said turing to face me

"nothin that i nevva did before"i noticed when i not annoyed my i voice turend into a brooklyn accent

"really i didnt sound like nothing and as i remember you had quite i reputation with girls" manny said

i rolled my eyes"we did nothing i just helped her with her muscels and then put het to bed thats all!"

"then why are you so tired?"

"becouse i woke him ... becouse im scared that my former owner wil come and get me again and i whas in pain" shira said suddenly

"alright dear...i believe you but becarefull .. diego ia acting strange .."ellie said

"jus shudda hell up!"i yelled at her making her flinch and i turend around and walked away

"wait!.. diego i cant walk we have to train!"shira said to me i stopped and turend on my heel picking her up and trowing her over my shoulder and walking away

"wow!... um okay bye "shira waved at the others they waved back i walked into the gym and placed her on a machine"what does it do?"she asked me"put you feet under the stick"like this?" i nodded"yeah and the move your legs up "she it it it did hurt but she maneged to do it"good now 5 times and then a break" her eyes got wide"5 times.. what are you going to do! stand there?" i shook my head"noper i have to work out on my own i wil be counting you... so dont cheat"

she giggeld and grabbed my wrist"listen im sorry if i make you feel bad becouse i whas raised in a sexual way... il try to stay normal" she smiled

"thanks... he maybe we can do something fun after okay?"

"okay" she said and started her training i left the roon to change my clothes in to my trainings mands and sneakers i gabbed some tape and rolled on around my handsa and fingers . wen i walked back shira whas staring at me"what?" i asked she blushed"n-nothing it just that i like your body" i smirkt and walked to her"yeah how so?" she shrugged"becouse the other guy whas fate and yous muscular and ... i like it"she whas blushing even more i sat down next to her i saw that he face expresion turend sad"tell me what he did to you" she looked at me then took a deep breath

"the first day i came there he whas nice and caring he hugged me and kissed my cheek of forhead "shira smiled abit"but one night when i whas sleeping he called me i walked to his i was wearing my shorts and a top when i got to his room he pulled me in and locked the door i sat down on his bed becouse he told me to and before i knew it he whas on me kissing me and rubbing my gender and touching every part of my body he played with me all night making me come against my own wil more the 40 times i cryed that night i whas so painfull... the next morning she tolde me to give him a blowjob i .. i dont want to nut i told me i if i didnt he would kill my mother so i did it is whas to horreble...weeks and weeks came by not one day ...one day he didnt touch me ... i saw scared for my life when he told me he whas going to make me pregnant in instinct i grabbed his arm and broke it off with just my bare hands i whas trained to be a fighter before i came there..."she swallowed a tears streamed down her face"the next thing i knew he grabbed me by the troat and almost killed me he trew me against the wall and beat me up day after day a week later the gards took me away brought me to your friend and a few weeks later you came...and now im here" i pulled her close to me she cryed against my bare chest i sighted and gently kissed her head she hugged me and i whiped her tears away and she looked at me"...now what?" i smiled"now where going to take a swim"she smiled i helped her up but she grabbed my wrist and kissed my on the cheek i blushed a but she giggeld and hugged me again i chuckeld before picking her up and walking to my bedroom"i tought we where going swiming?" i chuckeld and put her down on the bed whe layed on her back

"ow we are but you cant swim when your stil wearing clothes"

"but i dont have eny.."

"dont need to just swim in your underwear i dont care that much" i said shrugging

she smiled"then ... come and take my clothes off"

"you know that sounded really sexual?"

"yes i do ... i didn't mean it that way tough.."

"i dont believe you ..."i smirkt she blushed and gave me a small smile back

i walked to her and helped her take her clothes off so she whas wearing het underwear and het top i caried her downstairs to our indoor swimmingpool she gasped at the size i chuckeld" can i?" she pointed at the bubbelbath" first swimming then bubbels"i said she pouted"aaaw... meanypants" i smiled she giggeld i put her on the edge of the swimmingpool i jumped in and helped her get in the warm water"HOT!"she said holding me tightly"hahaha yeah i have cold water"she nodded in agreemend i grabbed her hands and walked a few steps back she had to swin with me i pulled her abit she had fun sometimes she needed a break but she enjoyed swimming" good job shira"i pulled her closer to me her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist her legs where wrapped around my waist so she woudn't fall i walked to the bubbelbath and put her in she relaxed when he got in "i like this bubbelbath"she said and she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the bath with her she leaned on me and closed her eyes"your okay?" she opend her beautifull eyes again"yeah .. this just reminds me of how it started with the other guy.." she leaned back away from me i gently grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against my chest and wisperd in her ear"i would never do that to you or eney other girl... okay ... you dont need to be afraid i know its wiered that i have to halp you with alot of stuff and it is strange for me aswell but please believe me when i say that i wil never harm you again" she looked at me and smiled she kissed my cheek and layed her head back down on my chest listening to my heartbeat" your so calm diego...i really hope i can walk soon i want to show you something" i looked down at her "can you tell me what you want to show me?" she nodded"what they tought me...not the sexual stuff but the other stuff"i sighted in relieve "sure i think you doing great so the training is going fine dont you think?" she nodded this morning i felt my legs but i had trouble moving it" i raized an eyebrow"how did you know you could feel your legs again?"

she smiled at me and leand closer to my ear

"i could feel your erection against my leg"

i could feel my face heating i blushed she giggeld

"i..i um ...t-that ...i mean its um" i didn't know what to say i just lost my pride

"its okay i know it whas just a morning prob..."she smiled kindly and me"no need to me ashamed"she said softly

"when did you ...notice?" i asked she chuckeld

" a few minuts before you woke up i felt it but i didnt say enything...its not the first time i felt it "

"w-what ..?!"

"when i asked if i could sleep in your bed i whas pressed against me"

"and you tell me"

shira shrugged and smiled"your friend didnt see enything"

"t-they where in my room?"

"yep i told them to leave to i could take a shower and you could sleep... everybody left exept ellie who saw me naked and she frowned at you and then left"

"i knew there whas something up with her"i groweld

"are you okay?"shira asked me i could see fear in her eyes

"yeah.. im okay just a little stressed"

she blinked alittle and layed down on my chest again i relaxed a bit but i felt her hand gently stroking my penis i winced and sat up

"what are you doing?!"

she looked scared and confused

"y-you..s-said that you..um .. w-where stressed..s-so..i... th-thought i..could releave some stress from you..." her cheeks where red and her hand whas still on my penis"i...i didn't mean to offend you ...i"

"look shira... i am stressed but how the hell wil that help?"

"i...i cant exlain but i-if you would let me i can show you"

i looked at her"you really want to?.. you dont have to"

she stared at me then tought she looked down and then back at me she took a deep breath before stroking me again... i did exept it.. she whas trained for it but i didnt really like that it felt that i whas forcing her suddenly she took her hand away and looked at me... i could see that it whas hard for her not to obay the rules she lived with year after year... i smiled and pulled her on my chest again"im proud of you" i wisperd in her ear she smiled and closed her eyes i kissed her forhead and fell asleep

a few hour later shira pov

i woke up stil laying on diego i noticed that his penis whas getting hard again i swallowed i just had to touch it... i wanted to feel him and i really wanted to know the size i let my hand roam over her chest to his sixpack and then into his pants one hand carefully rubbed it and i grabbed it gently feeling his size shocking me i swallowed when i felt it grow even more i let go of him and licked my hand and grabbed it again i felt the unbelieveble urde to jerk him off i wanted to so i did carefully and slow

"i dont remember you asking me if you could touch that" i winced when i heard diego's voice he whas staring at me i took my hand away from his now errect member i looked away ashamed he whas really mad at me

"i.."i whanted to explain but he cut me off

"did i tel you to jerk me off?" he asked i shook my head "did you ask me if you could?" i shook no agains tears stinging in my eyes" then why did you do it"

i didnt look at him i felt the tears burning"i..i just"

"look at me"i turend my face to him slowly he stared in my eyes

"..when i.. w-woke up it whas ...a-already..e-errect and ...i k-knew that it would hurt so i w-wanted to help you" tears streaming from my eyes out of fear he kissed my cheek and hugged me"im not mad at you i whas just shocked to wake up with somebody jerking me off" i snickerd he chuckeld"im sorry diego" i pulled away and wanted to sit on the edge of the bubblebath i felt his hands on my hips and he helpt me getting on it" now what?" he yawned"what time is it?" i looked at the clock on the wall" time for dinner" i said his eyes widend"we slept most of the day?" i nodded "you where tired and you looked cute when you sleep" she shook his head chuckeling before standing up and halping me stand i stood there for a few seconds before my legs began to feel weak"the training is working" he said and picked me up "wait!"i said he stopped "what?" i pointed at my bare chest"im half naked" his eyes grew wide"how?!"... i shrugged my top whas cold so i took it off and trew it away"

he looked at me before sighting and grabbing his shirt and gave it to me his shirt whas big so it coverd most of my body he caried me to the living room my hair whas wet and wavy"hey shira... why are you wearing diego's shirt?" i looked at ellie?" um... i lost my top during swimming" crash and eddie walked in the room with my top in there hands i blinked and blushed"oh goodness.." i looked at ellie who grabbed the top and gave to me"thanks"

"do you want something to eat?"ellie asked me

"um sure what do you have?"

she opend the fridge" we have chicken...beef...fish...eggs...goat?..hmm wiered"i giggeld"why do you have goat?"

"i have no idea ...diego!"

"WHAT!"i yelled back form somewhere in the house

"why is there goat in the fridge?" ellie asked him i whas silent for a moment

"ow ... that yeah i dont really know ...ask manny"

she sighted"now what?"

"i can make something from the goat.." i said she looked at me

_ you can?" a voice behind me i screamed i saw diego standing behind me he whas wearing a t-shirt with jeans and sneaker she smirkt i hit him on his head"thats mean!"he chuckeld and hugged me "im sorry" he kissed my cheek and walked to the couch".. diego why did you kiss her?"

he turend to face ellie"why not"

i blushed and looked at ellie"its more like family.. " i said she nodded"i understand but he nevers kisses enybody"

"thats becouse sid stinks granny is just annoying manny is a guy crash and eddie are also idoits and manny wil get mad if i kissed you and peaches i did kiss her cheek when she whan younger but now you and manny do it "

she blinked and then looked back at me"and why did you kiss shira then?"

"she is sweet smelles good and she is cute"

i blushed and looked ashamed ellie giggeld

"so she is cute?"

"yep" diego said "a real cutie" he walked upstairs

"shira.. did you know diego likes you?"

i looked at her"no ... i never tought about it that way"

ellie smiled"just wait and see

**a few weeks later shira and diego where good friends and the training whas going great this could walk but not for to long the rest of diego's friend also liked shira. ellie and shira liked to cook together and have a girl night with peaches...manny and sid also warmed up to shira but crash and eddie had a huge crush on her it whas funny tough**

it whas 2am shira whas making a snack she hand no idea where diego whas

"diego?"she called him

"yeah?" she sighted in relieve that he whas still nearby"what do you want on your sandwitch?"

there whas no replie for a few second" i dont know just give me something"he said shira chuckeld he never knew what he wanted.

shira made a club sandwitch with rosted ham ,pickels,mayonse,ketup,cheese,bacon,lettuce,and a bown of chips and a glassof juice she put two plaits and the glasses on a tray and caried it "diego where are you?"

"bedroom"

she walked upstairs carefully when she opend the door diego whas sitting on the bed watching tv she put the tray filled with food on the table and sat down next to him"what did you make?" he asked her"a clubsandwitch with chips and a glass of juice "he looked at her and smiled"you really like cooking dont you?"she nodded and gave him his plaite she grabbed a half of the sandwitch and took a bite before standing up and taking her shirt off

"diner and a show wauw... i think i have to let you make a snack more ofthen"he chuckled she trew her shirt at him and walekd to the closet"do you like you food?"

"yeah i do ...did you make it for everybody?"

"no why?"

"good i dont want them to taste this"

she looked at him"why not"

"its to good if the wil never eat is more for me"he chuckeld

shira giggeld"thats selfish"

"dont care...come eat before i eat yours too!"

shira walked to the bed and started eating when she wanted to take the last bite diego grabbed her wrist and took it from her

"nooooo! diego.. that whas my snack! you stil have your other half!" she pouted diego smiled and gave her a bite from his she layed on his chest and they shared the last half.

"did you make more?"

"yes"

"where are they?"

"fridge"

"go get them before there all gone!"

shira giggeld and the ran down staires everybody looked at then diego grabbed a tray filled with sandwitches"hey aren't you going to share thet?!" sid yelled

"yes! but not with you!"diego yelled back as he ran back upstairs with shira

"thats unfair!"peaches wined

ellie giggeld and texted shira a few minuts later shira came down stares with a few sandwitches

"how did you get them away from diego?" manny asked as he enjoyed his food

"i stole them and i think i"

"shira!"shira looked back and giggeld before running off


End file.
